<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock You Baby, Like A Wrecking Ball by KarleeKarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471169">Rock You Baby, Like A Wrecking Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma'>KarleeKarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester's Biceps, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song fic, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been on the road for a while, back to back hunts. Now he's finally caught up and heading straight back home to you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock You Baby, Like A Wrecking Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had fun with Dean last time. Thought I'd have another play with him. This time it's inspired by the fact I can't stop listening to Jensen singing Like A Wrecking Ball. His voice is beautiful and oooo the images that song creates! </p>
<p>Title taken from Like A Wrecking Ball - Eric Church <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dV0eMaIFlvA">link here</a><br/>And of course, here's a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2luxe2FRLs">link</a> to Jensen singing it, complete with hip thrusts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Don't give a damn what these keys are for<br/>I'm gonna knock down that front door, and<br/>I'ma find out what that house is made of<br/>Been too many nights since it's felt us make love<br/>I wanna rock some sheetrock, knock some pictures off the wall<br/>Love you baby, like a wrecking ball</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dean shut the trunk of the impala and threw himself into the front seat. He’d stopped at the motel long enough to shower, throw on some clean clothes and grab his bags. He was aching to get home and saw no reason to wait until morning to leave. If he drove through the night he’d be home by mid-afternoon. He couldn’t wait. His baby roared beneath his hands as he peeled out of the parking lot. Homeward bound at last.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dean stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching you dance with your headphones in. You hadn’t heard him open the door or call out for you. He’d followed your voice and found you mid-housework, wearing only shorts and his t-shirt. He leaned on the door jam, eyes following your hips as you moved. He was hard in his jeans just from watching you. He’d been half-hard the whole drive home, breaking various speeding laws on the way. He pushed himself off the door and took a step forward, as you turned around.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>You turned towards the door, mind on your next job to find Dean filling the doorway. You jumped, involuntarily and Dean was straight there, hands on your hips.</p>
<p>“Dean!” You gasped as he dropped his head to kiss your neck. “I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.” You cupped one hand around his hip and the other around his neck.</p>
<p>“Drove through the night, needed to be back home.” His words were muffled against your skin as he worked his way up your throat, along your jawline. “Needed you.” He pulled you into him, pressing his hardness into you as he captured your lips.</p>
<p>He kissed you with desperation, built up from weeks apart and you kissed back with the same need. Pushing up onto your tiptoes you wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He growled low in his throat and pulled you closer to him, close enough for you to feel him.</p>
<p>“Feel that? All for you, baby.” He rumbled in your ear, rolling his hips into you. You moaned, lust flashing up your spine.</p>
<p>Hands tight on your hips Dean walked you backwards until you hit the wall. He pulled your arms up above your head and held them in place with one hand, while his other cupped you over your shorts before pulling the drawstring free. He ran his hand over the curve of your ass, pulling down the fabric.</p>
<p>“Damn, I should be here for housework more often if you do it commando.” He smirked at you as he ran a hand over your ass, pushing the shorts down far enough that they fell and pooled at your feet.</p>
<p>The barrier gone, Dean wasted no time running his fingers through your folds, finding you wet and ready for him. You arched up, hands still held firm, as he rubbed his fingers over your clit.</p>
<p>“Fuck. So ready for me.” He pulled his hands away, leaving you to sag against the wall while he undid his jeans and pushed them down roughly.</p>
<p>“Baby, I can’t – I gotta be inside you now.” He slid his hands under your ass and lifted you with ease. You gripped his biceps for support as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Dean adjusted his grip on you a little before thrusting up into you in a single stroke. You threw your head back into the wall and moaned. Dean swore under his breath, pausing for just a second.</p>
<p>“So tight around me. Just perfect.” He withdrew his hips and then thrust into you powerfully. His back muscles rippled under your legs as he worked his hips, quick thrusts that punched out your breath and left you gasping. Your nails dug into his arms, leaving vivid marks. You didn’t care, you needed the grip, the anchor to him.</p>
<p>His thrusts were speeding up now, taking him closer to the edge. “Damn, not gonna last. Missed you too much.” Dean buried his face into your neck. “After this… take you upstairs, bury my face in this pussy ‘til you beg me to stop.”</p>
<p>You clenched around him, the promise of Dean’s mouth sending heat flashing through you. Dean groaned into your neck, hips stuttering as he spilled into you.</p>
<p>You both panted for a beat or two before Dean pulled back and lowered you to the ground. Your legs felt weak under you and Dean braced his hand on the wall for a second.</p>
<p>You blew out your breath. “Well, that’s a damn fine way to greet me. I missed you too.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at you, green eyes full of lust. He grabbed you by the hand and started leading you towards the stairs, jeans still hanging open.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I haven’t even started with you yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I won't lie. I'm not 100% happy with this. The idea I had in my head was much sexier than what came out when I came to write it. Hopefully you guys enjoy though!<br/>I might come back and do some more work on this. But I've been staring at it for a week now and I just need to upload and step away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>